This invention relates to microphone stand systems that may facilitate microphone stand assembly and disassembly and may even stabilize an assembled microphone stand. The invention may provide, in general, a microphone stand assembly that has a longitudinal axial element securely attached, yet removable from a support base.
Under some circumstances, it may be desirable for a microphone stand to be easily disassembled and assembled to facilitate transportation. Traditional microphone stands may have been unsuccessful possibly due to a failure to provide a sufficiently stable and quick attaching microphone stand. Microphone stand assemblies may include a threaded microphone pole attached to a weighted base which may be attached by threading the pole into the base. The assembly and disassembly of a microphone pole to its base may be time consuming and potentially destructive, possibly due to cross-threading. When attached, a pole may not be stably situated into the base. For example, a pole-base attachment may allow for movement of the pole inside of a base. This movement may loosen the attachment and may even allow a pole to undesirably detach from a base during use.
Traditionally, some microphone stands may have included many threads with a very fine pitch which may be have been useful to make a pole to base combination secure with no wobble or play between the pole and base. Yet, this may have resulted in a time consuming and frustrating disassembly and assembly. A threaded connection may be very rugged so that a base, while typically being heavy, can remain attached to a pole during a performance where it may often be picked up.
Threading features of microphone stand systems may have been difficult to properly align the parts, such as from a standing position with a base resting on the floor, and many revolutions of a pole or shaft may be have been required for full tightening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,624 to Greulich may show a stand tube pivotally supported in a cast base. A locking means, such as a locking pin, rotating locking cone or coupler may attach a tube to a base possibly for securement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,693 to Browne may include a microphone stand coupler that may be inserted through an opening of a base and secured to a base by way of an over-center cam lever attached to a coupler. A microphone pole may have a hole to accommodate a lever actuated cam mechanism. A cam lever may interact with a base to secure a pole to a base and may even allow actuation of a lever to quickly disconnect a pole from a base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,182 to Hoblingre discloses another quick disconnect mechanism which may include an axial spring loaded bayonet. A pole may be held to a base by spring load and by twisting a pole relative to a base against the spring load, a pole may be positioned for removal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,427 to Hennessey, a microphone stand assembly may utilize a low profile base and even a screw-in shaft of adjustable height. A coarse thread may be used for durability and an anti-rotation arrangement may provide stability and convenience of use.